Vehiron
Vehiron was the first child of Vaeril and Caladwen, born in TA 40 in Ailinosto. Is is known for his desires of peace among races and also for his devotion to his siblings. Vehiron was captured in Mordor and executed by Maethoriel in TA 940 after claiming that the survival of his people was much more important than his own life. Biography Early days Vehiron was born in TA 40 in Audulë. As the first son of the royal family, he have to handdle great responsabilities since his first birthday because he is supposedly the one who will take the kings place at Vaerils death. He was firstly named Vehiron Cunn, or Prince Vehiron. Nevetherless, Vaerils visions are showing that Vehiron wont stay alive to take his place, and the prince is almost left behind by his parents after Valainas birth in TA 60. Vehiron is taken away by Celeborn and Galadriel in Lothlórien during fifty years to have a military service and comes back to Ailinosto in TA 120 after ten years of battles. He assists to Elladan and Elrohir's birth in Rivendell with his parents and sister. Vehiron loved Valaina more than his own life. She was considered like to be his gift, so Vehiron always loved her. As he assisted to Maethoriel's birth, Vehiron became quite obsessed with the idea of protection toward his younger sisters. He choosed to spend time with Maethoriel, watching over her with no fear. As she was sent to Rohan, Vehiron turned his mind on Valaina. After his sisters departure, Vehiron concentrated himself on his fighting techniques. He spent days in training halls among soldiers to know more about it. At this time, he was not called Vehiron Cunn, but Vehiron Simahotar, or the Mind Soldier, because he ellabortated several strategies to defend himself and attack. Years of Peace Due to the frequent meetings he had in Mirkwood, Vehiron met Luthien, Thranduil's daughter. She was in love with him, but Vehiron prefered to keep quiet toward her feelings. Vehiron disliked women for a long time, refusing to get married only to preserve his blood for a Ñoldorin woman. After his the birth of Maidhion and Maldor, Vehiron choosed to keep his relationship with Luthien. He was spending much more of his time with Legolas, treating him like a brother before leaving to Ailinosto. Vehiron loved to waist his time with his younger brothers, leaving his sisters together. He choosed to train them to fight, teaching them how to use their powers against the evil. Vehiron also protected his younger sister, as neither him nor Valaina were able to go out from Ailinosto's territory. Maethoriel was his way to communicate unformaly with other people of Middle Earth. Vehiron was very wise for his age and gained the sympathy of several people of Middle Earth. Lanthir Auth As Manwë was snatched and Lanthir Auth started, Vehiron was sent to the battlefield on the first line with Maethoriel and Valaina. During the short night breaks, Vaeril refused to talk to him about his visions where he was watching him dying without being able to access to the throne. As he was separated from his sister in Emyn Muil, Vehiron was caught by orcs who brought him to Mordor as he was trying to save Maidhion from shots. He was thrown in jails with other captured elves and asked orcs to tell him where his sister was, Maethoriel was soon thrown in the jails after have been tortured by Sauron. As his sister was very weak, he took the rules of his people even by knowing that Maethoriel was the one who was supposed to rule because she had the necklace of Maedhros. The loss of Valaina affected him deeply, he choosed to remain silent for years after his sister's awakness. Captivity in jails During his captivity, Vehiron tried to save the youngest elves. He was the one who rulled the elves, he wanted them to keep living as if they were in normal conditions. At this time, he adopted a little child called Eglerion who's parents got killed by Sauron. He raised him as his own son, choosing to put his life in danger only to protect the child he choosed to keep. Vehiron was very close to his siblings, he refused to go away from them, and was tortured by orcs with them when they were chosen to be hurt. Vehiron protected Maethoriel from Sauron when he almost brought her life. As Maethoriel choosed to raise Valadhiel, an orpahaned little girl, Vehiron became over protective to her. He knew that Sauron would take her life away only because of her relationship with Valadhiel. As the child was killed, Vehiron took more of his time with his sister and promised her to protect her no matter what will happen. Execution Sauron was able to name a bench of elves on their way to be executed as he wanted to. One time, Sauron choosed to execute Eglerion, the young man who was raised by Vehiron. The prince refused them to take his son away, and asked them to bring his life instead of his son's. Maethoriel was reluctant and placed herself in front of him, but Sauron nearly killed her by strangling her and mixing his blood with her so she wont say anything. Maethoriel collapsed as Vehrion walked away from the jails. Orcs called for Maethoriel as she woke up. Vehiron resisted to his torture for months and Maethoriel was called to execute him if she wont marry Sauron. Vehiron, even very weak, told her that he wanted her to be a better queen than his mother and wanted to loose his life for the sake of his people. Maethoriel stabbed him several times, Vehiron died in TA 940, after watching his parents and sister around him. His corpse was sent to Mirkwood where Luthien lost her innocence as she discovered him, dead. Category:Characters Category:Elves Category:Noldor Category:High elves